Are you disappointed?
by Hikari Dohjutsu
Summary: Ino gives birth to a baby boy and Shikamaru is overjoyed. Why is Ino acting weird? Shikamaru, Are you disappointed? OOC. short oneshot InoShika


**Are you disappointed?**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: Some random fluff, I wrote a while ago and I thought, hey what the heck I'll post it. Everyone's OOC but oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all I own is the plot of this story.

* * *

Shikamaru was pacing outside of the operating room ready to tear his hair out. He had begged to stay with Ino during the process but Tsunade-sama and Ino insisted he wait outside and you did not mess with a cranky pregnant Ino starting to go into labor. Sakura walked out of the operating room. Shikamaru ran to her

"How's Ino and the baby?" he asked anxiously. Sakura smiled "Both are perfectly alright," Sakura sighed and her smile widened. She gave the relieved Shikamaru a hug. "Congratulations Shikamaru you're the father of a handsome baby boy!"

Shikamaru muttered his thanks. Sakura had also just recently become a mother giving birth the month before. "May I go in to see them?" he asked anxiously. She nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to tend to my other patients." And with that Sakura hurried off leaving Shikamaru to enter the double doors on his own.

Shikamaru hurried inside. There was Ino lying on the bed, a content look on her face, her eyes closed. Tsunade shushed him and motioned for him to come over. She was carrying a little bundle in her arms. Shikamaru walked over cautiously as though the slightest movement would cause the baby to disappear.

"It's a boy," she said handing the crying baby to Shikamaru. He felt so weird and warm and happy and fuzzy all at the same time. This was his son! His own son! He was a dad!

"I'm a father" Tsunade gave him an odd look. "Umm you just realized this" "It takes a while to get used to," Shikamaru muttered. The baby had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Tsunade let Shikamaru hold the baby for a few more minutes. "Alright Shikamaru" she said professionally "We have to take it from here." Shikamaru gently handed the baby over to Tsunade.

"Wait!" Ino stirred on her bed. "Let me see him," she said faintly. Tsunade smiled softly and handed the baby to Ino. Ino looked down at the child with overjoyed eyes. She brought her finger to the tip of his nose. "You are so handsome. You know all that trouble you put me through" she sighed and smiled over at Tsunade and Shikamaru. "It was worth it,"

She gazed at the child adoringly and then reluctantly handed him to Tsunade. Tsunade walked out of the room, the double doors swinging behind her.

Shikamaru looked over at his wife concerned. "You okay Ino?" Shikamaru asked gently. She nodded thoughtfully. Shikamaru sat in the chair by the bed. He was a dad him, of all people. It was troublesome and yet he found himself smiling at the thought. He was a dad. How many times had that run through his head?

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked breaking into his thoughts. Shikamaru looked up startled. She continued. "A-Are y-y-you upset it w-was a-a b-boy and not a g-g-girl." She stuttered. She was obviously exhausted.

Shikamaru looked astonished. "Why on earth would that disappoint me? Girls are troublesome"

Ino didn't laugh but continued. "You always said you wanted the girl first, I'm sorry" she whispered.

Shikamaru was scared. What kind of medication did they put her on.

"Sorry for what?' he said smiling. "For making me the happiest man on earth? For giving me the most amazing son in the world?" He shook his head vigorously "You don't need to apologize for that."

"So you're not disappointed?" Ino repeated in that same small voice. "Of course not he is one of the two most important things in my life." He squeezed her hand. She sighed satisfied and turned over to fall asleep.

He looked out the window. So he was a father now. He frowned. It was going to be troublesome. Then he thought of the baby and Ino. But it was worth it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah some random fluff I had lying around on my computer. Please don't flame me about the pairing. This is a oneshot.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
